


Can I Share Your Juice?

by Elswherefumbling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: AU, DJL The Room Heats Up Prompt, DJL UC&P, First Kiss, M/M, Sloppy (or clean) mouths, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling
Summary: "No, you have a sloppy mouth." David can still hear the words ringing in his ears. He wants to be annoyed.





	Can I Share Your Juice?

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't enough to use only half of Dan's comment as a prompt. So, here goes. My first attempt at this. 
> 
> Thank you to my anchors, you know who you are, for encouraging me. To CC and SS and RM, thank you. And, thank you to each and every single reader of Schitt Fic. You inspire and bring me joy every damn day.

They're staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up. "No, you have a sloppy mouth." David can still hear the words ringing in his ears. He wants to be annoyed. But the teasing look Patrick gave as he said them makes David more hot and bothered than annoyed. He tries to control his face, which isn't something David excels at, before Patrick can notice his nonplussed facade faltering. David looks down at the blankets he is folding and grins to himself. Boy, he has it bad.

After what David thinks is a reasonable amount of time for Patrick to have turned off his teasing grin of a face, David peeks at him. That proves to be a bad move. David inhales sharply as he catches Patrick staring at his mouth like he wants to find out just how sloppy (or not) it is. His heart starts to race as he thinks of all the ways he wants to show Patrick how wrong (or right) he is. 

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, David rounds the corner of the display table, pulse pounding in his ears. Patrick keeps his eyes focused on the cash as David approaches, but David catches a flash of his suppressed grin and a slight redness creeping up the back of his neck. Oh, so playing coy is he, thinks David. Patrick reaches for the juice, and David covers Patrick's hand with his own. 

Patrick's head jerks up, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. David swallows hard, raising an eyebrow, "Mm. Just so you know. I may be willing to share my juice." 

"Oh really," the golden flecks in Patrick's eyes dancing before turning dark and glazed, "and under what conditions would that be?" "Well," David starts "I might need to find out for myself how clean or sloppy your mouth actually is. For future juice sharing purposes, of course." David notices Patrick's jaw slacken a bit, and he reaches up to trace Patrick's bottom lip with his thumb. "Of course," Patrick breathes out.

David knows this is crossing a line. One neither of them had been willing to step over before, but they had both been edging closer to it. David hadn't been oblivious to the flirtatious teasing or the fond bedroom eyes. He had just been making a sound, rational decision about it all for once. But this is it. Patrick had put his toes on the actual line this time, and David isn't going to leave him out there alone. 

David replaces his thumb with his own lips. He feels Patrick's soft against his. Tentative at first, uncertain. But as David wraps his arms around Patrick's waist, he feels Patrick surge up beneath him. Meeting his mouth with fire and heat, surprising David by licking across David's lips until David opens and lets him in. The kiss deepens, tongues tangling, teeth clashing. David feels Patrick's strong, usually steady hands, shaking as they grasp his shoulders and tug him in closer. David meets his hunger, wrapping his own arms tighter and pulling him in closer. Chest to chest. Belly to belly. Hip to hip. A moan escapes his lips when he feels Patrick's arousal against his thigh, knowing Patrick can feel him just as much.

The kiss goes on for what seems like hours, bodies pressed together, heartbeats racing. David finally pulls away. David looks into Patrick's eyes, Patrick's pupils blown wide, and hears his shuddering breath, and David knows he's not the only one who has wanted this for a long time. 

David takes a breath and raises an eyebrow. "Well, that's settled then. You have a very clean mouth." "Mmm," Patrick murmurs, "guess we'll just have to keep going til it gets sloppy."


End file.
